Asuntos por cambiar
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Despertar de algo que parecía real, los golpes, el dolor, todo lo obtenido por ellos se trataba de una "fantasía" o eso pensó por un momento, antes de saber qué ocurría realmente.


Se encontraba en las calles desoladas y destruidas de Nueva York, el cielo estaba totalmente rojizo, caía lluvia en los suelos donde; yacían los cuerpos amontonados de aquellos que murieron de la forma más cruel posible, los automóviles estaban siendo chamuscados por el fuego, junto con las personas de sus interiores, los edificios se convirtieron en ruinas. El sujeto estaba sacando sangre de su boca, el salado sabor le inundaba el paladar, su camisa se volvía roja, su rostro estaba totalmente dañado, lleno de moretones y manchas de lodo. Un grupo de seres le rodeaba, estos lo golpeaban descargando su ira sobre él.

Golpe tras golpe, uno más fuerte que el anterior, era una total humillación no poder meter las manos en esa situación, risas y murmullos sobre él podían apreciarse, su vista estaba nublada, quizás por las lágrimas que salían estallando de sus ojos, trataba de ser fuerte ante esa situación, soportar hasta no poder. Stryker ya no sentía esas descargas de odio sobre su cuerpo, demasiada sangre salió, pues bastantes graves eran sus heridas, decidió caer abatido ante el suelo, que lo acogía en su agonía, su dolor lo acompañaba.

Recuerdos en su mente decidieron llegar, aquellas personas que había conocido en su vida y que eran importantes para él se destacaban, una gran furia quería ser liberada, no merecía esos actos que le eran concedidos, decidió pararse, teniendo como carga todo lo obtenido de ellos, cada paso era peor, sentía como sus pies lo atraían al suelo como si se tratase de un imán, algo quería que no siguiera adelante, aún así continuaba sin importarle, en su trayecto observó todo el escenario, lleno de podredumbre y bazofia. El olor le era de desagrado, las moscas y varios insectos que por ahí rondaban, emitían sonidos que no eran tan aceptables, era más que obvio la aparición de éstos seres: ya que los montones de basura acumulada y los monstruos estando ahí esfumando un terrible hedor creaban esa extraña atracción.

Continuó su camino hasta llegar a un puente, pensó el sujeto en varias cosas que le podrían pasar ahí, ser aventado hasta caer al fondo de éste o simplemente perecer a un lado de su orilla. Las alucinaciones inundaban su mente debido a la falta de sangre, el sujeto moriría en poco tiempo, no le importaba, pues nadie se inmutaría por su muerte y terminaría perdido en el olvido. Decidió sentarse y esperar lo que le llegara, se empezaba a resignar.

El sol le repegaba en la cara, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar, su cuerpo cayó en el concreto, el polvo se esparció, solamente dormía, fue preso del sueño inevitable, empezó a observar a sus familiares en este: quienes les eran quitadas sus vidas ante sus ojos, sonidos de disparos y el uso de cuchillos era lo que se apreciaba, esos recuerdos bloqueados empezaron a brotar, con sorpresa notó esto, deseaba con enojo poder tocar aquellos asesinos y así poderlos matar tan a lo bestia, esa actitud no era típica de él, pero la ira le inundó, para su desgracia nada era real, una simple visión de su pasado del cual trataba dejar atrás, pero no podía.

Se arrodilló, observando el escenario, las cortinas destrozadas, unas escaleras pintadas de líquido rojizo a un lado de una sala; con los muebles rotos, pedazos de metal enterrados en las paredes que tenían grietas por el mismo material, un tapete con aberturas hechas con intención y los cadáveres de su familia, mostrando un insoportable dolor en sus rostros, Stryker observó a un pequeño niño atado a una silla, con lágrimas en sus ojos y su rostro lleno de golpes, el pequeño logró zafarse después de muchos intentos, salió llorando por una puerta, de la cual se cerró inmediatamente a su salida, el ser que hizo eso fue Quan Chi, mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de un color obscuro, este observó al sujeto asombrado por lo que ocurría.

—¿Te gustó lo que acabas de ver? —preguntó Quan Chi, recargándose en la pared, el rubio se levantó con enojo pues no tenía por qué volver a observar lo ocurrido aquel día.

—¡Exijo qué me saques de aquí! —habló Stryker alzando la voz, el sujeto de piel blanca levantó su mano y una aura verde recorría el cuello del policía, provocando asfixia.

—¡Tú cierras la boca! Estás muerto, no tienes otro lugar al que ir, sólo al infierno, donde sufrirás gritando piedad y nadie podrá ayudarte —comentó el brujo, ahorcando aún más al policía.

—¡No lo estoy, nada aquí es real! —dijo Stryker aferrándose a sus palabras, empezando a sentir esa energía verde apretarle aún más el cuello.

—Lo estás, tu estupidez te trajo aquí, debiste quedarte en el suelo desde un principio, nada te sacará de aquí —

—Sí lo hará —habló el policía, mostrando una pistola y apuntando al brujo, este parecía no importarle esa acción, Stryker disparó, una nube negra empezó a apreciarse en el cuerpo de Quan Chi, todo se caía a pedazos, las ventanas se rompían y el suelo empezaba a tronar, un temblor se sintió en el sitio, el sujeto fue hacia la puerta, esta no se abría, la golpeaba, tratando de lograr su salida, decidió disparar al picaporte, el objeto salió volando, facilitándole la salida a Stryker, quien, al cruzarla una luz le cegó, imposible era el notar que sucedía a su alrededor.

Despertó, cayó de su cama de un salto, la luz del sol que entraba desde unas ventanas fue lo que llegaba a sus ojos, todo se tornaba confuso, sus heridas no estaban, los golpes habían desaparecido, todo al parecer se trató de un simple sueño, pero algo no estaba bien, dentro de si mismo algo fallaba, quizás se trataba del sentimiento que tenía, despertar de algo que parecía real, todo eso era producto de su mente, fue víctima del engaño o al menos eso pensaba, decidió pararse para ir al baño, teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tomó unas aspirinas y se lavó la cara, no se podía creer así mismo lo que le acababa de pasar, quizás estar sólo por mucho tiempo comenzaba a afectarle.

Miró por la ventana, nunca debió hacerlo; el escenario era igual al que soñó, la lluvia viscosa caía y el cielo estaba como se imaginó, los mismos seres de aspecto aberrante le esperaban de brazos cruzados, el sujeto decidió apartarse de ahí. Nunca se imaginó que su sueño le mostrara lo que le iba a suceder, quería tener un destino diferente al que observó momentos antes, tomó su camisa azul, unos pantalones obscuros y sus botas de combate, junto con su gorra, para salir,

cuando iba a atravesar la puerta de salida, el brujo decidió hacer su aparición, mostrando indiferencia, Stryker tenía consciencia de lo que pasaría, no sería una víctima más en los planes de ese maléfico ser.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Kurtis Stryker? —preguntó Quan Chi, poniendo la palma de su mano en su mejilla, al sentarse en unas manos esqueléticas que salían del suelo.

—No es de tu interés —contestó, dando la espalda al brujo, quien no se mostraba contento.

—Claro qué sí lo es, más si tú vas a morirte siendo tratado cómo el vagabundo que eres —comentó, soltando una carcajada que provocaba molestias con tan sólo oírla.

Al policía le importó poco, pues salió por la puerta, encarando a los adefesios que le veían mostrando sus deformes caras, una sombra trató de tomarle por la espalda, Stryker actuó primero y le tomó un brazo para después ponerlo poca abajo, sacó una pistola y le disparó en la cabeza, con frialdad hizo ese acto, no tenía ganas de fallecer ese día, otros dos monstruos decidieron hacerle frente, sacando unas cuchillas de sus brazos, haciendo maniobras con estas en su contra.

Comenzó a correr, el espacio era demasiado pequeño como para combatir, llegó hasta unas calles que se hundían con el pasar del tiempo, el concreto crujía y los edificios empezaban a temblar, algo provocaba lo que estaba pasando, los tarkatanos llegaron hasta la ubicación del policía, sus rostros mostraban sus feos dientes y sus ojos completamente obscuros, ambos gritaban y escupían saliva olorosa, era repulsivo lo que salía de la boca de estos, entre gritos y maldiciones; Stryker sacó unas granadas y las comenzaba a arrojar hacia la posición de las criaturas andantes, el sujeto se alejó, mirando a los seres calvos prestando atención las esferas obscuras que explotaban, dejando pedazos de carne y un círculo obscuro, el sitio se salpicó de el líquido rojo, al igual que Stryker, con ganas de vomitar mientras observaba sus manos y ropa.

—Patético humano ¿A qué quieres llegar? —habló un ser desde lejos, el policía tallando sus ojos alcanzaba a mirar, se trataba de una mujer con velo rosado, mostrando su cuerpo con las pocas ropas que cargaba, enseñando más de lo debido.

—Hazte a un lado, no quiero lastimarte —contestó, mirando fijamente a los ojos de ella, quien se acercaba sin importarle lo dicho.

—Me llamo Mileena, ¡Yo sí quiero hacerte daño por tu insolencia! —habló, abalanzándose en contra de Stryker, el rubio detenía las patadas que ella le proporcionaba, le era algo fácil, ya que eran muy predecibles sus golpes, ella sacaba sus sais y con estas intentaba atacar al policía, los ojos cafés de ese ser se tornaban rojos, signos de molestia, el sujeto tomó una pistola eléctrica y la accionó en contra de una de las armas blancas, como objetivo electrocutarla, no contó que ella se iba a transportar a través de una agujero morado, ella gritó estando a las espaldas de Stryker, enterrando una de las sais, haciendo caer al sujeto.

—Dejame —ordenó el policía, tratando de moverse en sus vanos intentos.

—¿Para que luego me mates? No lo creo —comentó, enterrando los tacones de una zapatilla que se incrustaba perfectamente en la espalda de Stryker. Se aferraba en el suelo para seguir teniendo la misma sensación, la bestia decidió quitarse el velo, lista para morder el cuello de el policía, estaba a su merced, solamente tenía esa pequeña pistola eléctrica en sus manos.

De repente tuvo una idea, electrocutarse a si mismo, la mujer de aspecto aberrante todavía estaba encima de él, accionó el pequeño objeto y descargas de energía los atacaban a ambos, la idea de ese sujeto funcionó, aunque resultó afectado, importaba poco ya que logró su cometido, se paró con mucho esfuerzo, ya que tenía el cuerpo de Mileena encima de el, moviéndose de manera extraña debido a las descargas por parte del aparato. La quitó de encima, no podía permitirse ser asesinado de esa manera, sacó unas esposas y las colocó en las muñecas de ella, ahora todo estaba tranquilo por el momento, no podía regresar ya que los ruidos que provocaban varias criaturas no eran buena señal.

Continuó caminando dejando atrás a ese experimento, pasó por el mismo puente que había soñado, puso su vista en el agua, animales muertos podían verse bien, sus cuerpos flotaban en esta, acompañados de un círculo rojo que se notaba debajo de ellos, parecía alguna estupidez para Stryker, todo cambió en tan poco tiempo, siguió mirando todo el desastre ocasionado por la invasión de alguien malvado, no había mucho por hacer, solamente seguir de pie, esperando a ver que tal avanzaban las cosas, una luz le apareció en frente, se empezaba a formar una figura humana, esta cegaba al policía, tras abrir los ojos momentos después, notó a un hombre con sombrero y ropas con aberturas en estas, le dio la mano a Stryker, quien le parecía extraño lo que sucedía.

—Kurtis Stryker, un gusto conocerte —comentó con una sonrisa, teniendo la mano estirada.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con confusión el sujeto, dando pasos atrás, el hombre solo se reía.

—Soy Raiden, dios de los truenos, he visto todas tus acciones, aunque todo se vuelva un caos en tu alrededor por los actos de un ser despreciable, sigues de pie, afrontando todo, mereces admiración por ello —respondió, estando todavía haciendo la misma acción con su mano.

—¿Y qué se supone qué haga ahora mismo? —dijo Stryker, cruzado de brazos, el dios del trueno decidió dejar de estirar su mano y tomó un bastón de madera, con este mostraba lo que habían en otras partes del mundo. Las estructuras colapsaban y los monstruos mataban a todo lo que se les cruzara, el rubio miró asombrado, no imaginó que en esas condiciones estuviese sumida la tierra.

No le generaba confianza el sujeto que decía llamarse "dios" pero no había nada más por hacer, era cierto que Stryker hacía las cosas solo, tanto que se decía que formaba un equipo completo de S.W.A.T de un sólo hombre, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer algo de provecho en todo lo que sucedía, o intentar ayudar de una mejor manera a quienes lo necesitaran, su sentido de justicia era lo que le motivaba, aceptó una propuesta que le fue dada por parte de Raiden, acto seguido una luz les cubría a ambos, para no ser vistos por un largo tiempo él y los demás guerreros que luchaban en contra de Shao Kahn.


End file.
